poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Get Scared Shrekless
'''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Get Scared Shrekless '''is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan. Summary Shrek challenges his friends to stay at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc while telling spooky stories to see who is King of Halloween. The last one to be scared Shrekless wins. When they arrive, however, a knight comes to life and calls Donkey's name. In the end, it turns out to be Fiona and The Ogre Triplets. Plot Donkey's Challenge ﻿Shrek loves Halloween and he has some tricks, all done Ogre style, already lined up. He manages to scare Pinkie Pie out of her wits by dressing as a Timber Wolf, he frightens Rarity and James by putting on a Nightmare Moon mask, he scares Donkey by bearing vampire teeth and even manages to frighten Thomas and Emily by jumping out and yelling "BOO!". Wanting to get back at Shrek, Donkey challenges him to see who can tell the spookiest story ever. To make the contest more exciting, Shrek suggests staying at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc. Edward thinks it's crazy and wants to stay behind. When the others ask him why, he tells them that the town was abandoned when Farquaad was eating by Dragon. Twilight Sparkle says that Edward has to come along. Because, if he doesn't, then the event won't be as fun. Edward finally decides to join in. As they head off, Thomas volunteers to tell the first story, claiming it is true. Thomas' Story: The Ghost of Diesel 10 Thomas is puffing through a spooky mine and bumps into something. He peaks at the object and realizes it's Diesel 10's ghost. Thomas puffs away as fast as his wheels can carry him, with Diesel 10 following him. As they reach a cliff, Diesel 10 sucks Thomas' spirit out, leaving the tank engine's body stone-empty. Thomas' life-less body then falls into the swamps below with Diesel 10's ghost laughing victoriously. At the end, Pinkie screams and runs off. Rainbow Dash laughs, saying that she got Scared Shrekless. The gang continues on their way to Duloc as Applejack volunteers to tell the next story. Applejack's Story: The Pony of Shadows In this story, Applejack tells the legend of The Pony of Shadows. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every bit of her dark magic went with her. And legend has it that when night time falls on Duloc, that dark magic takes the form of the Pony of Shadows. When Applejack finishes, Henry and Fluttershy are Scared Shrekless and race off. Rainbow Dash asks if she can be next and Shrek says yes. Rainbow Dash's Story: The Headless Horse In Rainbow's story, the Headless Horse is chasing her. She manages to lose it but it is soon hot on her tail again. Just when it is about to get her, Rainbow is swallowed by a Cragodile. Kevin gets scared and drives away. Thomas laughs and the gang continues towards Duloc. Bumblebee's Story: The Haunted Forest In 'Bee's story, he is seen walking through some strange forest. However, a vine grabs him by the foot and a huge monstrous plant closes in on Bumblebee, ready to swallow him whole. At the end, Hank puffs away, frightened. Thomas laughs at him and the others join in. Twilight promises to tell her story when they get to the old town of Duloc. Arriving at Duloc The team soon arrives at the abandoned town. The welcome song (Creepy version) plays and Shrek poses for a photo with Donkey. Shrek wants to play the song again but Donkey yells "NO!". When they arrive at the castle, Twilight begins her creepy tale. Twilight's Story: The Monster of the Everfree Forest In this story, A monster is chasing Twilight through the Everfree Forest. She tries to hide, but the monster seems to know what she was going to do. It grabs her and prepares to eat her. But instead, the monster's touch turns Twilight into a Zombie-Pony. Twilight finishes and Pippa is the next to be Scared Shrekless. They enter the main courtyard where Gingy tells his story. Gingy's story: The Bride of Gingy In this story, a Gingerbread Woman named Sugar is made for Gingy, but he adds to much sugar. As she continues to bore him, she falls into a white cream fat. But it makes zombie copies of herself and they eat Gingy. At the end, Shrek points out that Gingy couldn't be there if he was eaten by zombies. Gingy leaves to hide his embarassment. Puss and Donkey's Story: Boots Motel Puss and Donkey's stories get mixed into one. Percy's Story: Suri Polomare's Wrath Trivia *Hiro Harmada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tamago, Wasabi, Tadashi Harmada, FredZilla, Breakdown and Ari guest star in this film. Scenes *Donkey's Challenge *Thomas' Story: The Ghost of Diesel 10 *Applejack's Story: The Pony of Shadows *Rainbow Dash's Story: The Headless Horse *Bumblebee's Story: The Haunted Forest *Arriving at Duloc *Twilight's Story: The Monster of the Everfree Forest *Gingy's story: The Bride of Gingy *Puss and Donkey's Story: Boots Motel * Category:Transformersprimfan